1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an over-the-door hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of hooks that fit over the top of a door. One common type of hook has a U-shaped bracket having an opening not greater than the width of the door hook to which it is to be attached. One or more hooks extends from either or both sides of the bracket. Examples of this type of door hook are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,239 to Campbell et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,365 to Catanzarite et al. and U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des. 342,889 to Adams, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 422,198 to Snell and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 455,947 to Goodman et al. These door hooks are made of plastic or metal and are unitary structures. One shortcoming of this type of hook is that the bracket is sized to fit doors having the same width or a slightly smaller width as the opening in the bracket. The hooks are not adjustable either in the width of the bracket or the level at which the hook portion is positioned relative to the top of the door. Consequently, the art has recognized a need for an over-the-door hook that will fit over a wider range of door widths.
One type of over-the-door hook that will fit a wider range of doors is disclosed in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 326,021 to Evenson. That door hook has two L-shaped members that fit together in a manner to form an adjustable U-shaped hook. The two L-shaped members are connected by a tongue and groove type joint that enables them to slide apart from and toward one another thereby changing the width of the hook. A significant shortcoming of this hook is the thickness of that portion of the hook that fits on top of the door. That thickness prevents many doors from being tightly closed. Another approach to providing a door hook that fits over a wider range of door widths is to provide a U-shaped bracket in which the legs of the bracket angle toward one another and can flex away from one another. This type of hook is disclosed in my U.S. Des. Pat. No. 342,889. This type of hook is more likely to jam a door than is a door hook having the bracket with an opening that is the same as the width of the door. The hook must be thick enough to allow the plastic to fill the entire mold cavity. That thickness coupled with the excess width of the top of the bracket beyond the width of the door creates this problem.
Another type of over the door hook is the sectional wreath hanger in which it is possible to select the level at which the hook is positioned relative to the top of the door. Two sectional wreath hangers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,823 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 374,168 to Protz, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,851 to Knudsen, Sr. et al. Both wreath hangers have three different pieces, a U-shaped bracket that fits over the door, a J-hook and an extension member that fits between the U-shaped bracket and the J-hook. Protz teaches that one or more extension members can be used. Knudsen provides a series of holes in the U-shaped bracket, J-hook and extension member so that the pieces can be fitted together to create a range of selected lengths. Knudsen also teaches that the sections can be made of any suitable material known in the art including various plastics, metals, wood, composites and the like. Both patents illustrate all three pieces as having the same thickness, and all pieces are similarly shaded. Thus, one skilled in the art would understand that all three pieces are made of the same material. Indeed, it has been customary in the art to make door hooks entirely of plastic or entirely of metal. Those sectional wreath hangers available in the marketplace are entirely made of plastic. The art has failed to offer sectional door hooks in which one or more sections are plastic and other section or sections are metal.
In designing an over-the-door hook, the objective has always been to create an inexpensive hook that will fit the door while that door is open or closed and that will hold significant weight. Clear plastics are often used because they are cheaper than metal and less noticeable. But, it is very difficult to mold thin sections of plastic because plastic does not flow well through thin openings. Consequently, plastic door hooks have been over 0.080 inches thick and many are 0.125 inches thick. Many of these door hooks are too thick to close a door safely without damaging the door. This is particularly true of newer doors that have tight seals between the door and the jamb. The thicker door hooks have, in many cases, actually weakened the very hinges that hold the door, and also compressed and damaged wood in both the door and the jamb. If the over-the-door hook is too thick, the door may not close or when it does close it may not latch. Locks and latches on the door may be forced downward so that they no longer engage openings in the jamb.
Plastic is being used for many of the over the door hooks being sold, particularly those sold for hanging wreaths and other holiday decorations. But, plastic door hooks which are thin enough to close a vast majority of doors safely may not hold objects of significant weight when the door is open. The weight of the object being hung lifts the door hook and the object falls to the floor.
Metal door hooks can be made thin enough to fit between a closed door and the door jamb without causing damage. But metal door hooks are more expensive. This is particularly true if one seeks to make a multiple piece, or sectional, wreath hook of metal. Metal hooks also have sharp edges. When the wreath swings back and forth, they often scratch the door.
There is a need for an over-the-door hook which can hold significant weight when the door is open, and which permits the door to be closed without damaging the door and which can be configured or adjusted to be one of several selected lengths.